


Time Traveling Affair.

by gdavilan



Category: Marvel
Genre: 40's Bucky, 40's Steve, AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Marvel Time Travel, Mutant Powers, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark has a daughter, it's pretty okay, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdavilan/pseuds/gdavilan
Summary: Tony Stark has a 20 year old mutant daughter, and with help of Dr. Banner, Tony is able to produce the same serum that's running through Steve's system.  What happens when the opportunity to change history presents itself?Gabriela Stark is a bright young woman, with the fire of the Caribbean natural disaster goddess running through her veins, she is also crazy in love with ex-assassin James Buchanan Barnes. Will she be able to convince Sargent Barnes to take the serum with Steve? And how would it have been if there were two super soldiers instead of one? And HYDRA never gained control of Bucky?Or better yet, how will Howard Stark react when he meets his granddaughter from 77 years into the future and Bucky and Gabriela keep falling more in-love with each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, although this is NOT my first ever Marvel work, nor my first work on this site, I hope you all enjoy greatly this work, the idea came to me one day and I tried to shake it up but I couldn't so here it is. I have a work similar to this one in watpadd, so if you see one like this on there don't get alarmed it's just me! 
> 
> Also a few disclaimers, English is NOT my native tongue, so please be gentle, I am not the best writer but I try to limit my mistakes and try my very best to give you quality content. I don't own ANY of the MARVEL Characters, I just own the one two OC's here and there along with Gabriela. Keep in mind this is an AU of Marvel, something that came out of my imagination I am highly aware that it's not how it goes in the comics. 
> 
> Thank you very much, and I hope you all enjoy this! I will try and update chapters regularly.

A slight rush of electricity ran through Gabriela's body, it wasn't painful, yet it was a foreign sensation. Tony Stark had done what no one else thought achievable with a simple sample of Steve Roger's blood, he was able to create the same exact serum Dr. Erskine had injected on Steve, with help of Dr. Banner of course. Now it was the simple task of transporting his 20-year-old only child into the past to try and save Sargent Buchanan. It had been a decision taken by Gabriela and Steve, giving no room to anyone else to argue about their decision, Bucky could decide for himself when the time came.

 

The curvy female opened her light brown eyes and was met with an empty alley, her suitcases near her as she took in the city, taking a deep breath the woman collected her suitcase which composed of the current money, enough to last her a couple years if she really had to stretch it, clothing of the era courtesy of Steve helping her chose, and a couple of modern gadgets, a phone with all the pictures of Steve, Bucky, and her father, although she knew it would be useless to have such device, and a pen that worked as a laser pen so she could hide the small pouch containing the tubes of serum.  Taking a deep breath, the young woman started to make her way out of the alley carrying her two old fashioned suitcases, they were quite stylish, along with the clothes that adorned her body, it would blend in, yet also give her the air of elegance and class without the snobby touch to it.

 

Gabriela was a beautiful woman, a full body with curves all over, a little more belly than your average woman and rounded cheeks, her eyes a pretty light shade of brown as her dark hair contained endless curls. Her mother had abandoned her when she was 7 at her father's door steps, having met a man who couldn't accept her with a daughter, so the said woman, Andrea, delivered her daughter in front of the Stark Tower, leaving her to her own devices surrounded by classy people she didn't know, depriving her of seeing her grandparents one last time.

 

It had been a meaningless affair, one like many of the others her father had, her mother had just graduated college, fresh from Puerto Rico to a big new city thanks to a scholarship, she had been floored when she met the infamous Tony Stark, thinking that he was going to be the out of the life she carried, being an escort at night, simplicity bored Andrea, she desired much more than to settle for a normal life, after birthing Gabriela the woman fell into the claws of addiction, abusing numerous kinds of narcotics, leaving Gabriela with her grandparents to be raised. At the young age of 5 her mother came back to her, dragging her to Miami with her dealer, thinking they were going to live a fabulous life but soon discovering that being a mother and maintaining a glamorous lifestyle was too complicated for her.

 

For 13 years Tony, had been a tremendous father, putting his daughter before any woman or anything, caring and loving. He always kept her a secret, fearing the worst would happen to his daughter if the media found out about her, especially after coming out as Iron Man to everyone, but soon he couldn't keep her on the low anymore, not since her powers evolved.

 

Tony often liked to joke that she was Thor's cousin or sister, mostly because she could create hurricanes, storms, earthquakes and other violent natural disasters as well as unleash a set of her own personal creatures, much like hell-hounds. But Gabriela knew in her veins ran the blood of the powerful Goddess Guabancex, the same Goddess of the winds and disasters her grandparents worshiped along with other Taíno Gods.

 

Taking quick steps and looking around Gabriela finally spotted the place she was looking for, it was a small yet pretty apartment building, it was the same one Steve and James lived in, if the address he gave her was right, and it was near all their hang-outs. Taking a deep breath, the woman entered the small building, smiling widely at the sight of an elderly woman on the counter.

 

"Well hello there, darlin' how may I help you?" The gray woman asked smiling warmly at the newcomer, making Gabriela feel at ease.

 

"Hello there, I am looking for an apartment, I am hoping you have an available room I can rent." The young woman replied smiling widely at the woman as she placed her two suitcases down, reaching into her coat pocket to get her small pouch with money inside of it. "I can even pay two months in advance, I am quite new here and I am not sure how long I will be staying, but I fell in love with the building from the outside."

 

"Well of course! I have an apartment available on the second floor, I will get the paperwork for ya', it will cost 50 dollars a month."

"Sounds swell, thank you."

Looking around Gabriela bit the inside of her cheek as the woman went to collect the paperwork, taking out the appropriate money and placing it on the counter for two months’ worth of rent. Steve had written down his favorite places to go with Bucky, if not he told her to look on any alley and was probably there getting beaten up because of his big mouth.

A warm smile graced Gabriela’s pink full lips as she looked at the paper work that was being set in front of her. Filling out the little information asked about her the woman handed back the papers along with the cash.

“I am sorry, but I must ask a favor of you, if anyone asks for me, do not tell them I stay here. I am new to this place and I don’t know anyone yet, but you understand that being Howard Stark’s daughter can present some challenges and I’d wish to maintain my identity private from any curious citizens.” Gabriela said giving the lady her best smile, knowing that her grandfather didn’t know who she was, but would soon understand.

“Of course, Miss Stark, please follow me to your apartment, I shall give you the keys then.”

Gabriela followed behind quietly, she was quite content to be in the same floor as Steve and Bucky, knowing that finding the two soldiers was now going to be more than easy, but also keeping in mind she wanted to take things at a slow phase, wanting to meet her grandfather first.

“Thank you.” Gabriela said softly as the woman left her alone after handing her the keys. Opening the door, she sighed gently at the place and smiled, placing both suitcases on the bed and opening the one containing the serum, with her laser pen the female proceeded to open a small hole on the wooded floor that was located under the couch and placed the pouch in there along with some of the money before putting the lid back on it and moving the couch over the spot, feeling a little more behind four walls.

 Gabriela had trained tiredly with all of the Avengers, she was one after all, so the next step was trying to get her hands on a gun, a small one for her own safety.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Mr. Stark proved to be a lot easier than Gabriela expected, will she have enough time to do what she came to do?

Finding Howard Stark was easier than Gabriela originally anticipated, sure it took her a week, but that week was mostly spent looking for the correct firearm, something simple she could hide within her coat, something that would offer her a peace of mind in the awful case HYDRA found out about her before Dr. Erskine or her grandfather. She found a revolver, she wasn't found of the silver finish because it could be easily detectable, she in her own time, had her weapons all in black, matte and ready to shoot if she had to. 

With a pretty smile and the right amount of money Gabriela bough the gun from a dealer in a dark alley, making the transaction quick and simple before they parted ways, the other days she spent shopping for groceries and visiting around, making herself accustomed to her surroundings. Gabriela made sure to learn all the available routs and short cuts to her apartment, taking different ways every other day so in case she was being followed. The same man who had given her the gun had sold her information about Howard Stark. 

Gabriela took a deep breath as she went into the fancy restaurant, her eyes scanning the place until the locked with familiar brown eyes, they reminded him much of her father, oh how she missed him. She offered him a smile and made her way to him, no sign of shyness within her body as she used her infamous Stark smile. 

> "Mr. Stark? I've been looking all over for you, mind if we have a little talk in private?" Gabriela asked making it past the multitude of bodies trying to get a good look at the inventor. 
> 
> "I beg your pardon dear, you are?" Howard asked taking a sip of his drink, the same smug and charming smile her father used on Pepper many of times. 
> 
> "Gabriela Stark at your service." The woman said not batting an eyelash, the man's brown eyes grew wide at the last name, making him depart from his company and give the short curvy woman a glance over, she had a resemblance to his mother, but it was impossible, they never told him he had siblings, and he was to young to have a daughter of that age.
> 
> "Are you my sister? Or simply someone looking for 5 minutes of fame by claiming to be my long lost relative?" The inventor asked giving her a small glare as the woman rolled her pretty eyes and placed a hand on her hip. 
> 
> "I don't feel comfortable discussing who I am within this crowd, there are too many people and way to many things at risk, I can say I am a friend not an enemy, and I have something that may become of great use to you and your colleague Dr. Erskine." 
> 
> "How- just follow me please." 

Gabriela followed behind her grandfather, admiring the man, she had grown up hearing stories about him, perhaps he was too rough on her father, but Tony Stark had loved him greatly and admired his determination and success. Once they were in a secluded place, somewhere Gabriela was sure they could not hear them she took out the pictures she brought. 

> "This is you, your wife Maria, and your son Anthony Stark, he was born in 1970." Gabriela said placing the pictures down on the table, there were multiple ones of him and Maria, him when he was younger, Tony and Howard, etc. "This is the news article December 17,1991, your assassination day, that can be prevented if you help me, I can save you and grandma." Gabriela finally finished putting the news paper on the table as well where a photo of his older self appeared next to the car crash news. 
> 
> "Humdinger." The man said looking at the pictures placed in the table, his eyes scanning every single one of them, picking the news paper and reading over the article hand running over the picture of him and Tony. "How can you prevent this? Where are you from? Who are you?" The questions flew out of his mouth rather quickly Gabriela looked at him and cut him off. 
> 
> "I will explain every single one of them and anything else you may be curious about, but you need to promise me not to tell anyone that is not Dr. Erskine, Peggy Carter, Steve Rogers, and James Barnes. To everyone else I will be your long lost sister."
> 
> "I promise." Harold said sitting down. "Please have a seat, do you need anything to drink?"
> 
> "Water." Gabriela said once she sat down and took a deep breath. "Let's start form the begging, who am I and why I am here, that will answer the other questions I hope." Howard was up getting the woman water before he sat down and nodded his head waiting patiently for her to begin. "My name is Gabriela Stark, I was born November 21st, 1996, I am the daughter of Tony Stark, who my mother is is not relevant. However I am a gifted child, I have the ability of creating and controlling natural disasters and unleashing and controlling creatures out of this world, I am your granddaughter and I am here to save the man I love, and you." Gabriela said running a hand through her curly dark hair. 
> 
> "Save us from what?"
> 
> "I am sure you are aware of Hydra, I am part of a team of people called the Avengers, there is Iron Man, which is your son, my dad." Gabriela explained placing the picture of Iron Man down on the table. "There is Thor, which is a God, he is from Asgard, there is Black Widow, whom is an assassin, there is the Hulk, who turns into a giant green monster and smashes everything, there is Hawkeye, there is Spiderman, there is Antman, the X-men, Black Panther, myself, Captain America, Bucky, Falcon, Vision, Wanda, and much more." Gabriela finished handing him each of the pictures. "This right here is Captain America, he is from this time, you and Dr. Erskine create him with the Super Soldier Serum."

Howard takes the pictures, and looks at the vibrant colors, and everything surrounding it, technology he could only dream off, it was obvious this girl was telling the truth. He took everything in before standing up and serving himself a drink. The logical part of him was petrified and wanted her to leave, yet the scientific part of him was curious and if this girl could help, he would take it.

> "Is this the man you love?" Howard asked taking Captain's picture and pointing at him. "Because your grandpa doesn't approve." He said under his breath. Gabriela laughed but shook her head. 
> 
> "No, this one is." She said taking the picture of Bucky and running her fingers over it. They weren't a thing, she was madly in love with him, but was still too damaged and didn't want to rush into things, her brown eyes studied his serious face. "I love Steve too, but he is like a brother, they are best friends, both from this era, and they are both your friends, grandpa. Look, I know this is a lot to take in, and if you want we can meet tomorrow for breakfast and I can keep explaining or I can finish tonight and let you sleep on it."
> 
> "Tell me everything, it's impossible you're faking something like this, only 4 people know about the super soldier serum and that's me and the doctor a long with Dr. Zola and Johann Shmidt, a traitor he was a friend of Hitler until they had a fallout, he is now the head of HYDRA." Howard said with a frown. 
> 
> "Yes I know, in my time, they are still terrorizing the world, they are responsible for your death, and Bucky's arm. When Steve and Bucky find each other, after the serum, Bucky helps him in war, the Howling Commandos, led by Steve. He falls off a train and loses an arm, the HYDRA agents find him and give him that metal prosthetic, they brainwash him and turn him into the Winter Soldier, they torture him, mentally and physically, they turn a great carefree hero into an assassin, responsible for your death, and I am here to prevent that. I want him to be a super soldier, HYDRA turns him into one, but I want him to be healthy, I need him not to fall off that train. I am here to re-write history." Gabriela finishes with watery eyes. 
> 
> "He kills me?" Howard asked shocked. His eyes on the picture of the man. 
> 
> "He doesn't mean too, he confessed that to me, he doesn't remember half of his assassinations, he was forced to do it, this is the odd case in which the person pulling the trigger is as much of a victim as the person taking the bullet."
> 
> "I'll help you."

* * *

When Gabriela returned to her home she felt relieved, she left all the pictures with her grandfather, he had promised to pick her up for breakfast and take her to Dr. Erskine, but first she had to find Steve and Bucky, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be straight forward with them, she asked Howard to please give her time, to keep this between them for now, or to tell them but to buy her a little time to face the two men she had grown to love. Her best friend and her unobtainable love. 


End file.
